Undecided Trust
by cutetexter
Summary: wat happens when bex gets in the way of cammie seeing zach
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic hope you like it. **_

"So, did you see him yet?!" Cammie asked, for the sixteenth time in the last four minutes.

She's been my best friend for almost all of my life. Yet, in all those years I've never seen her, _this _excited. Well, expect for that one time last year but that's another story.

She was acting all giddy and looked like she was going to burst with happiness.

You're probably wondering what's so bad about that.

Well, when you've known a girl for most of your life and the most emotion she's showed is an "Oh gosh thanks," and a smile. You start to worry when she's asked you the same question sixteen times.

Most people often consider us an odd pair. Why? Well, because I'm known as the smart -willing to do anything one, while she's the simple one.

Despite what everyone may think, we complete each other like two pieces of the same puzzle. She brings normality and order to my life. I return the favor by making sure she has some excitement in her life.

"No, I'm stand right next to you. If you haven't seen him, neither ha-" I stopped mid-sentence, because just then I saw him.

Yup, I most defiantly saw the guy that's been all Cammie's talked about for the past three months.

Zach Goode.

I could tell Cammie did too, or least she knew something was up. I could tell because she became even more frantic.

"Cam, cool it will ya?" I said trying to calm her. "He's not supposed to know we're here." _Shoot!!_ I shouldn't have said that.

"He's here? Where?!" She said even more frantic than before.

"Cammie, I meant that if he _is_ here, he'll easily know we are too. If you don't calm down." I lied easily.

"Oh…well I guess you're right." I could tell she was disappointed.

"It's …just I can't help it. When I think about Zach I get this feeling I've never felt before."

When she said that, I felt bad about what I was doing. I knew I shouldn't be keeping my best friend from love, but I am. I don't know why I'm doing this. It's just, I don't really have a good feeling about Zach and Cammie getting together just yet.

"I understand you really like him. We're gonna find him jus-"

"Bex, there he is! Let's go!" Cammie grab my hand tries pull me towards he's direction.

"Cammie, I don't think we should."

"What do you mean '_I don't think we should_'? Is there something you want to tell, Bex?"

"No."

"Okay then, I'm going." She turned and started to walk away.

I couldn't let her get to him. So, I did what any spy would, I grabbed her...

"Sorry, Cammie you just can't talk to Zach just yet." I whisper in her ear as I dragged her away.

A/N: hope you liked its my first attempt at writing a story. Please Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Bex, what's your problem?!" Cammie yelled, after I finally released her.

I had dragged her behind some buildings, where I hoped no one could hear us.

"I don't have a problem, Cammie."

She looked at me as if I was crazy then said "Um…I think you do. Considering you just dragged me behind a freakin building! I want to know what's up."

"Nope, nothings up or wrong with me."

"Well fine then I'm going to find Zach."

She tried to start walking in the direction we just came from.

"No your not" I said firmly as I blocked her way.

"And why that?"

"Well because I'm not gonna let you?"

"See there you go again. Bex what's wrong with you? Why can't I see Zach? "

"Well, because I don't think its such a good idea."

"Why wouldn't seeing Zach be a good idea?"

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked annoyed

"We don't have to, you could always move so I can go find Zach."

Cammie tries to step around me.

"I already said No."

"Then yes we have to do this" Cammie said annoyed now too.

"Fine. The reason I don't think you should go see Zach right now is…"

"Yes?!" She really annoyed now.

"Is because I have feeling something up…" I rush to say then mumbled "...with him."

"What?! Can you repeat that?"

"Put it this way, I think something is wrong with your _Boyfriend_."

I said tired of playing games.

Cammie stood there shocked with her mouth hanging open for 1.23 seconds.

She took a step back, staring at me.

Finally she said "For starters Zach isn't my boyfriend."

"But you wish he was." I said but she ignores it.

"Second you think something is wrong with him, Bex?" Cammie said hurt almost sad.

"Yeah I think something is wrong. He's different, Cammie. I just don't know how yet, but I know for sure something is different."

With that said Cammie looked even more shocked at me.

Cammie toke a step away from me and starts backing up.

She turns ran towards Zach's direction.

I this time I didn't even bother trying to stop her.

**Sorry it toke so long to post this I've been busy with school and stuff. Hope u like it!! Please R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**: **So far has been** **Bex's POV. From now on I'll try to state who POV it u don't get confused.**

**Cammie's POV **

_What in the world just happen?!_

_I can't believe Bex would think something like that. Why would there be something wrong wit Zach? I mean he's spy too so it not like I have 2 hide can't fell jealous either cuz she has Grant. Who is just as hot and we all know he would do anything for her. _

I kept thinking while I ran. Partly not paying attention till I ran rite into of all people Zach.

"Hey Cammie," he said wit his trademark smirk. "What were you doing back there?"

He motioned his head towards where I came from.

"Who me...nothing" I reply lamely.

"Really? Then why did you come out running like a maniac, almost running me over?"

"No reason," I blushed.

"Oh so you missed me that much?" Zach's smirk grew while he raised an eyebrow.

"No," I snorted

"Then why are you here?" Zach asked looking somewhat about the fact that I didn't miss him.

"Um…well me and Bex-" I stopped talking remembering my last conversation with her.

"Bex?" he said looking confused. "She's here? Why aren't you with her now?"

"She's…uh around here. Somewhere." I look away.

"Cammie, you still didn't answer my question. Why aren't you with her?" He looked serious now.

"She wanted to," I still avoided his eyes. "Be alone."

I lied but now I guess it's not totally a lie.

"Cam-"

"We got into a fight okay?!" I was looking at him now.

He stared at me weirdly for a second caught himself then asked, "What were you guys fight for?"

"Nothing," I really didn't want to talk about this to _him_.

What was I suppose to say? _My best friend is somewhat mad at me because I wont believe her when she says something is wrong with the guy I'm in love with which by the way happens to be you_. I don't think so.

Before Zach could say anything else I say, "Look I don't want to this. Kay?"

"But,"

"Zach, I'm serious drop it!"

"Okay." Zach said even though he wanted to know what's going, but thought better than to push me.

"Come on Cammie," Zach said with a smile. "Let's go."

Zach started to lead me away.

It was only then that I realized that threw out this whole conversation Zach had not called me by his nickname for me Gallagher Girl. Maybe Bex was rite something is wrong with Zach.

* * *

**A/N: srry please forgive me for being AWOL. life's been weird lately. i promise 2 updated as soon as possible!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**BEX POV**

I can feel the hate build up as I watch my best friend walk off with the guy of her dreams. I can't believe she would choose him over me.

************

As soon as I enter the room Liz starts asking questions.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Liz looks up from her laptop. "Where's Cammie?"

"Don't know, don't care." I say as I continue walking not missing a beat.

Macey and Liz share a look. "_What?!_"

I stop turning my head towards them.

"You heard me. I don't care!" I say walking now.

Liz and Mace share another look, and then tackle me.

"Get off me!" I yell, while wrestling them both.

"We're not letting go till you tell us what's going on." Mace says.

After much more struggling and a bruised arm I break free.

"What the hell?!" I yell, seriously pissed.

"I told you already, I don't know where she is. Last I saw she was walking off with her wannabe boyfriend!"

Mace looks jus plain shocked.

While Liz looks like her eye are about to pop out off their sockets.

"And you jus left her?!" Liz says waving her arms like a maniac.

"No, to be exact she left me. For him." I sigh, "She trusted him more than me."

Mace and Liz are silent.

Now, when I walk off they don't bother trying to stop me.

************

When I leave the room I decide to take a walk around the grounds. Somehow I end up at P&E barn. I go in might as well get a workout while thinking things through. After 1 hour 43 min. and 20 sec. I hear Liz mumbling. I knew she and Mace have been there for the past 28 min. I just hoped they would go away, guess not.

"I can hear you!" I say no hiding that I'm annoyed.

"Good, then there's no reason for us to hide then is there?" Mace says strutting towards me.

Liz following behind her blushing.

"No, not really." I say going back to my workout."

"So, you wanna talk now?" Mace asks leaning on the wall.

"Not really, but guessing by the look on your face. I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"No, come on lets go to the room."

Reluctantly I follow her and Liz.

We take our time so not to look suspicious. However anyone who knows us knew better. Especially since Cammie wasn't with us. Tina decided to take a leap of faith and ask.

"Hey guys, where's Cammie?"

"Out." I say as I continue to walk.

"Out? Where?" Tina asks still pushing for answers.

"That's_ none _of your business now is it, Tina?" I stare deep into her eyes.

"No, I guess not. Well when you do tell her I said hi."

"Sure," I say, not really meaning it as I walk past her.

************

As we get to the room, Liz and Mace lock the door and window.

When they finished Liz said "What happened now?"

Mace sat on her bed and said "Start from the beginning"

I did and told them everything. After I finished, I lay back on my bed.

Mace says what I've been trying to figure out during my workout session.

"So, what's the plan?"

* * *

**A/N: its been a while i kno but i've been doin 2 stories so forgive me. i try to post as soon as possible. PLEASE R&R!!! **


	5. postponed for now

**A/N:**

**Ok guyz im srry I didnt post dis early but it jus proves my point. I mean points. Point 1: im totally slackin on ma work which ma parents aren't 2 happy bout. And Point 2: im totally on writer's block!! Completely unfair i kno!!So guyz im so srry to say that this but I have 2 postpone all my stories 4 now ****. But im workin 2 post as soon as I can.**


End file.
